


Happy New Year, Christmas, Cake Day...wait that ain’t right.

by Ghostlyronin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Christmas, Homesickness, I mean, M/M, New Years, also the culture clash, and posting it right now seems like a good idea, but by god the man tried, but i'm running on 3 hours of sleep, cuz i want this to not be an embarrassment, he kiiiiiind of missed the mark, i feel like i could have written this a little better, kind of a mix, mccree tried, so tell me what i've done wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyronin/pseuds/Ghostlyronin
Summary: Genji is homesick as New Years draws closer, and being stuck on a recon mission in Tokyo certainly isn't helping matters.
A certain cowboy, however, will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am very tired. i have probably messed up somewhere and this is unbetaed. if you find something out of place, please bring it up in the comments so that i can fix it; i want y'all to have a good story.

His first New Year away from home. Well, the first one he was awake for, anyways. And it was in Tokyo, Japan. Not Hanamura, but still; it brought up rather unpleasant feelings of homesickness.

Genji sighed and stared at the peeling wallpaper of the shitty safehouse they were stationed at while they awaited orders. Overwatch personnel may have had half days or even the entire day off or a couple of days before or a couple of days after, but Blackwatch had no such leeway.

So long as unspeakable evils existed in the world, there was no such thing as a day off for a Blackwatch agent.

Standing up and stretching, the ninja decided to comm McCree and ask him where the hell the cowboy had gotten to.

It took a few seconds before the man answered, and when he did he sounded out of breath. Genji raised an eyebrow.

“ _Ara ara_ , McCree-san, and what have you been up to?” 

“Oh, ya know, nothin’ much, jus’ sum-dammit-sum errands. Almost done, though.”

“Do not take too long, and do not get caught. _Itterasshai_.” 

The ninja hummed as he turned off the comm, turning his attention back to the absolutely riveting wallpaper. Was that mold he saw?

Bored to tears, he must have fallen into a doze, because the next thing he knew McCree was walking through the door.

Well, walking was a rather strong word.

McCree fell through the door, but managed to keep everything he was holding relatively safe.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he groaned from his spot on the floor, flailing as he tried to get up and keept the bags he had mostly unharmed, “Didn’ expec’ ta unlock the door so easy.”

A completely bewildered Genji could only watch as the other agent staggered to the small rickety table in the center of the kitchenette, placing all of the bags on it with great care before looking up at the cyborg with the smuggest, proudest grin he’d ever seen on McCree’s face.

“Now, I know it’s a li’l late, but I read ‘bout this thing with cake an’ strawberries an’ shit. Only I couldn’ find any cake, so I got pie.” A small pie was produced from one of the bags and placed with care on the table. “An’ all the KFCs were packed, so I got sum Mickey-Dees instead.” Four bags of McDonald’s were pulled out of another bag. “An’ I didn’t rightly know what ta get ya, so I got some book with yer name on’t, an’ another book written by that writers rival.” Tattered copies of ‘ _The Tale of Genji_ ’ and ‘ _The Pillow Book_ ’ were laid out on the table with obvious care. “An’ sum grapes so’s we can get ourselves sum luck.” A huge bag of grapes was pulled from the last bag and placed in the center of the table.

Genji stared at the mishmash in front of him. Opening his mouth, he tried to get something out so as not to leave McCree hanging. And the cowboy looked so proud and expectant, standing at a table full of random items.

“ _...Nande_?” 

“Oh, well...” And now McCree looked down, slightly embarrassed and hiding his eyes behind the fringe of his hair, and now Genji felt like he’d kicked a puppy. “I just thought you’d be a li’l homesick, s’all. An’ I asked around an’ they said y’all eat cake and fried chicken and give each other paper, an’ I never felt right not doin’ _las doce uvas de la suerte_ on New Years, so I wen’t ahead an’ got sum grapes.”

Genji looked again at the table, and then back at McCree. It was a horrid mix of butchered interpretations of his culture, but the man had tried, and...and it did make Genji feel a little better.

No.

It made Genji feel a lot better. Like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

McCree fidgeted his weight from one foot to the other, growing increasingly worried that he’d messed up, when the cyborg reached behind his head and unclasped the faceplate completely, for the first time in McCree’s presence.

The cowboy held his breath and was met with...a heavily scarred man, who’s lower half of his face was synthetic, only half an ear on the right side, no eyebrows as a result of the scarring, but....

Damn if that man didn’t have the most beautiful smile McCree had ever seen.

“Let us eat, then, Jesse,” Genji laughed, not catching the way the man’s face turned damn near scarlet, “And you may explain the grape thing in depth.”

 McCree stayed frozen on the spot for a few seconds, stunned by the reserved cyborg firstly revealing his face, and secondly referring to him by his first name, before coming to his senses enough to see what the ninja was doing.

“’Ey ‘ey! _No todos se_! You _share_ those french fries, dammit!”


End file.
